Now and Then
by totheedgeofthesea
Summary: A series of young Randy and Cody stories, from when they met to now..   Warning: A sever amount of fluff and an ungodly amount of sweet Randy.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: very Young Cody and Randy, fluffy lots and lots of fluff! You should know that if you've read my work before XP There is always an obscene amount of fluff in anything I write.**

**Summary: The day Cody met Randy**

**I have indeed decided to keep these small fics coming. I hope you all enjoy them. Most of them will be very young Cody, Randy and even Teddy here and there. I'm going to make this a chaptered thing. And the next update will be today because ideas just keep coming to me for this. **

"Daddy, look at the big twuck!" A young Cody Rhodes shouted from the living room window of his large house he lived in with his family.

"Yes Cody, that would be the Ortons, they are going to be our new neighbors. " Dusty Rhodes looked down at his four year old son, his youngest son. He was still in his pajamas, a pair of ninja turtle underwear and a white shirt. He had a cup of milk in one hand and a blanket from the couch in the other. His face was plastered against the window as he watched with large blue curious eyes as the truck's driver door opened and a man stepped out. On the other side a women and a boy older than Cody emerged and they walked to the back of the truck.

"What are they doing daddy?" Cody turned to look at his father.

"They are going to take their things out of the truck and put them in that house so they can live there." Dusty Rhodes bent down to take the now empty cup from his sons hands. "Do you want to go over and say hello?"

Cody looked down at himself. "But I'm in my pj's!" He sounded appalled by the suggestion his father had made. A pout had made its way to Cody's small lips at the thought of walking out of the house in his undies and a plain shirt.

Dusty laughed and shook his head, "Let us get you dressed then." He took hold of Cody's small hand and led him into the kitchen where he washed the cup out briefly before leaving Cody by the sink and refilling the cup with a new wash of milk.

Before they walked out of the house Cody held his cup up, a motion for more milk. Cody downed cups and cups of milk in hours throughout the day. His father was almost to the brink of banning milk from the young boy.

Cody was now clad in a pair of jean shorts, and a white and blue striped shirt. His hair was neatly combed and his socked feet made a low tapping sound as he was guided across the lawn towards the neighbors' house.

"Daddy has Dwustin met the new neighbors yet?" Cody asked as he pushed his arms up into the air and scrunched his palms up, a familiar motion Dusty new meant pick me up because I'm done walking by myself. So he did, Dusty leant down and picked up his youngest son in his arms.

"I don't believe so no Cody, he's been very busy lately with work…"

"What abwout mommy?" Cody laid his head on Dustys shoulder a sign of shyness Cody persevered for the most unnecessary moments. They hadn't even gotten across the lawn yet.

"No son, mommy hasn't met them yet either…" They were there.

"Hey new neighbors!" Dusty called cheerfully, the smile on his face bright. Cody on the other hand had buried his face into his father's shoulder and was now sucking on his thumb.

"Hello." A rumbled voice came to Cody's ears and he peeked up. A tall man stood before him and his father. He was shifted to the other side of his dads hips as he pulled his arm out to shake the other mans hand. "I'm Dusty, this is Cody.."

"I'm Robert Orton, this is my son Randy." Cody watched as Robert nudged his son in the side to say hello to him and Dusty. "Hi…" Randy was staring at the four year old, one eye brow raised, his hands crossed over his chest.

Dusty put Cody down, but that didn't stop the younger man from painting himself to his dads pants. "He's usually not this shy."

Robert chuckled. "Kids, how old is he?"

"He just turned four. "

"Ah, Randy just turned nine…" Robert grinned down at his boy. Randy was still watching the younger peek from behind his father's leg.

"Go on Cody say hello…" Dusty stepped around his boy.

"Hello." Cody stretched on short arm out to shake Randy's hand, the older boy took the gesture.

"Cute one you've got…" Robert spoke and before long he and Dusty were talking about the neighborhood and schools.

"Why are you sucking on your thumb?" Randy asked Cody as they were left in the front lawn while the other men walked into the house.

"Becwause I can!" Cody sounded offended and Randy rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's bad for your teeth…"

It was silent now. "Cody!" The younger turned around, a large smile on his face. Randy watched as the boy ran iin another direction towards another boy who looked maybe a year or two older than Cody.

"Teddy!" Cody ran into Teds arms.

"Good morning Cody, you're usually not up yet…" Ted smiled down at his friend. He looked up and caught the eye of Randy Orton who was still standing at the end of his drive way watching the two with wonder.

"Who is he?"

"He is my new neighbor…He's mean Teddy, told me I should stop sucking on my thumb…" Cody looked up in hope Ted would take his eyes, to no prevail.

"Well it is Codes, I tell you all the time to stop sucking on your thumb." Cody pouted and turned to look at Randy who started to walk over.

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton." He shook Ted's hand.

"I'm Ted Dibiase; I live across the street that way." He pointed in the direction.

"Teddy, he's a stwanger! Don't tell him where you live!" Cody shrieked from beside the two.

Randy glared down at the boy. "Well, I know where you live…" He growled… Cody whimpered.

"Hey, don't go scaring him…" Ted warned, his chin lifting in challenge to the other boy.

"Well, I do indeed know where he lives…"

"How old are you?" Ted asked Randy.

"Nine… I don't have time for small kids who just want to play…" And he turned.

"Well… Your mean!" Cody called after him; Randy stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. The kid was cute, but annoying.


	2. Babysitting Cody

**Warning: Nakey Cody! Babysitter Randy and Clichéd children's antics. **

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot it in the last chapter. I do not own anyone mentioned in this story. **

"Thank you Randy for agreeing to watch Cody for the night while me and my wife go out." Dusty Rhodes spoke to a nine year old Randy Orton who walked through their front door. Cody was still in his bath, currently using his hand as a shark to attack his action figure of batman.

"Now, you'll have to fight him out of that bath, he absolutely loves taking them, but it shouldn't be to big of a challenge for you." Dusty chuckled and straightened up as his wife walked into the room. "Thank you Randy dear." She smiled softly at him as her husband slipped her coat on over her shoulders and they walked to the door.

"We'll be back around eleven; he needs to be in bed by ten. Just give him a cup of milk to lay down with and he should be out within minutes." The couple smiled before leaving Randy to his job. He looked around the large home; it was no bigger than his own, both their parents having tons of money, coming from the same profession and what not. The upkeep was different, much cleaner, but he assumed they had a maid to do such things. The house smelt of cinnamon and mint. He walked into the living room, a small toy box was pushed against the wall, he walked over to open it and a slew of action figures, cars and trucks, stuffed animals and a plush baby blue blanket fell out to him. He looked over his shoulder quickly as if someone had seen him and pushed the items back into the box.

He heard a loud crash from upstairs and ran up as fast as his small legs would take him. The noise had come from the bathroom and he sighed, opening the door slowly he heard a tiny voice. "You'll never ecwape me batman! HAHAHA!" A four year old Cody Rhodes was covered in bubbles and he was holding a small batman up in the hair by his leg upside down, his other hand was making talking motions. His eye brows were creased and a toothy grin was sprayed across his features.

Randy watched with smirk on his face, a look that would become infamous in his older years. He leant against the open door and coughed loudly.

Cody looked to the door with wide eyes before a loud shriek was heard. "What are you doing? Get out! I'm nakey!" Randy shook his head.

"Come on out, it's almost time for bed…" Randy walked forward retrieving a cotton white towel from under the sink and opened it up in front of Cody.

"No…" Cody began to play once more. He scooped a pile of bubbles from the top of his head and threw them at Randy who in turn groaned and dropped the towel.

"I don't want to spend all night getting you out of this tub, just get out!"

"No!" Cody yelled back and dunked his head under the water to wash away any remaining soap on his body.

Randy glared and picked up the towel again, opening it up he walked to the edge of the tub and leant down, he picked up a slippery Cody with the towel and wrapped it around his small body. "NO! NO NO Nooooo! I wasthnt done yet!"

" I don't care… Come on where is your room?" Randy walked from the bathroom, leaving the tub full of soap, water and bah toys. Cody only pouted in Randy's arms, crossing his own ones across his chest and ignoring the questions about the location of his room.

Randy spent the next three minutes looking for Cody's room and when he found it he walked through the door and placed Cody on the bed. "Get dressed…"

Randy looked around as he walked to the door. The walls were painted a sky blue various cut outs of different fish were pinned to the walls. The walls were hard wood. This room was probably the messiest in the house, various toys and clothes were thrown around the room. Randy nearly broke his neck tripping over a pair of shoes. He turned around before he left to find Cody naked, the towel long forgotten standing on the bed. " I can't get off!"

"Your four years old and you can't get off your bed?" Randy turned back around to walked to Cody.

"It's too high, what if I fall and bweak my neck!" Randy rolled his eyes, 'What a drama queen.' He thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around Cody's waist and picked the boy up setting him back down on the floor. "Now will you get dressed?"

"Can I have some milk?" Cody cocked his head to the side and looked up at his babysitter.

"Yes, if you get dressed…" Randy walked from the room and down the stairs.

He was pouring milk into a plastic blue cup when he heard thudding from the stairs, he quickly put the milk back in the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. He came to find Cody sitting down sliding down the stairs. Randy laughed at what he was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" Randy placed one hand on his hip as Cody rested on the bottom stair and looked up at the older boy.

"I'm flash!" Cody was dressed in all red from his head to his toes, a yellow lightning bolt on his chest.

"You were supposed to dress for bed…" Randy handed Cody the cup and watched as the boy downed it in one go.

"I am weady for bed." Cody had a milk mustache and Randy used his thumb to wipe it clean. Cody held the cup to him for more and Randy took hold of Cody's hand and guided him to the kitchen where he poured the boy another cup.

"Can we watch TV?" Cody asked from the floor as Randy looked down at him.

"I guess… You have to be in bed by ten though."

Ten rolled around as slow as possible it seemed like to Randy who was now carrying a sleeping Cody up to his room. He placed to boy in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He didn't bother with changing him out of his outfit of choice. He looked down at the boy and realized he was much cuter when he didn't open is mouth.

Randy turned and walked to the door, shutting off the light, and instantly a smaller one near the bed came on and illuminated Cody in a soft yellow.

He went to close the door softly when a small voice was heard from inside. "Randy? "

He sighed and opened the door back up again."Yea Cody?"

"What if the monsters come out of my closet?" Cody was sitting up in bed, the mask part of his outfit had fallen down to around his neck and Randy smiled.

"Just put your mask on and you'll scare them away." He spoke as softly as he could. Walking over to the boy and running his fingers through his hair. Cody smiled and nuzzled into the touch. He yawned a small squeak emitting from deep in his throat and Randy held back a roll of his eyes once more as the boy settled back into his sheets and was fast asleep before Randy closed the door.


	3. Sleepless Nights

**Sorry for the delayed updates, been unnecessarily busy -.- So here is one out of Two for Now and then =D.**

**Not the longest of any chapter I've written but cute none the less.. **

**Remember, comments = updates... on anything I have ... **

The night was serene. Outside of a now five year old Cody's window a tree grated up and down against the clear glass, the sound awaking him from his light slumber, he had only just fallen asleep. His head had hit the pillow softly, he had upgraded to a big boy bed, well mattress, and the mattress adorned with spaceship bedding was placed on the floor tucked into the corner next to his window. He was buried snug between his blanket and sheets. His eyes fluttered open at the ear piercing noise and he whimpered softly. Glazed eyes sought out the perpetrator which had woke him up from his near dream state. His heart began to race as he noticed a dark shadow near his dresser. He began to blink rapidly in hopes that he was only seeing things. That the dark was playing mind games with him. He eyed the shadow and then his gaze flickered to the bed lamp beside him on the table.

Back and forth once more before he began to slowly push his blanket from his neck and down to his hips, he spared one last glance at the shadow and in one quick movement he sat up and reached out and the room was suddenly over come with a dull brightness. Cody calmed as his eyes settled on the "Shadow" and he realized it was only the sweater he had thrown carelessly down after returning from playing outside with Ted earlier that day.

The weather outside had begun to chill. The beginnings of winter, the spare fall wind left over, peaking through the day as if to say, do not forget about me in all of winters still, calm and icy demeanor, and he wouldn't, Fall would become one of Cody's favorite seasons. He allowed one more look around his room, to make sure he hadn't missed anything, and turned his light back off, he slipped back underneath his sheets and his head sunk into the softness of his navy blue pillow. His lips parted in a yawn, a silent one. His eyes were soon heavy once more and he was vastly approaching a deep sleep when another loud screech was heard and his eyes popped back open and his heart beat sped up.

This time he didn't spare any glances around his room, instead he decided to leave, he pushed his blankets off,and crawled along the length of his bed to the window, without stepping from his bed he flicked open the locks and pushed it open, he closed his eyes for a split second and took in the fresh nearly midnight air, clean and crisp it chilled his heated skin and he was climbing through the window and onto the branch in less than a minute. He ignored the flailing small branch above his head, it didn't cross his mind that anything other than an unnatural being could be making the noises he had heard, and instead of trying to debunk he fled the scene. He had done this many times before, so many before that his feet and legs were skilled in crossing over the flimsy branches and he was soon at his destination.

Cody knew the window would be unlocked; it always was, for nights such as this. He crept through the opening and was welcomed with warmth that the outside did not give him. He was clad in a pair of sleeping pants, plain grey ones and he was shirtless. Cody turned around and slid the window closed as quietly as he could, a tid bit of sadness swept over him at the loss of autumn wind but he quickly got over it with the sound of a small snore to his left.

He turned and his teeth came down to tuck in his bottom lip as he tip-toed across the room to the inviting bed. He stood over the sleeping form for only a couple of minutes, deciding his best tactic of crawling into the bed without waking up its occupant. He pulled back the blanket with small fingers until the rim rested upon Randy's stomach and he began to slide in. He held his breath as he always did, and as always his attempt at silence deceived him and Randy pulled the blankets down even more as he heard his smaller friend struggling to get comfortable, a smile crossed his lips quickly before it was gone. He head Cody sigh and wiggle once, twice and finally he was done moving.

Randy was slipping back into sleep when he heard a small voice by his ear, the warmth of Cody's breath trickled down his neck and he shivered. "Good night Randy…"

One eye popped open to peek at the younger boy who was now slipping into slumber, "Good night Codes." And he wrapped one thin arm around his friend and closed his eye.

Winter bore into the night, leaves that once fluttered in the fall wind now lay still on the ground, and as morning came and they began to wither away in the frost Cody and Randy slept confined in their own warmth.


	4. Randy saves the dayagain

And here is the second update for the day. Hope you like it. This one is also a bit short. But this story is little snipits… Not a long chaptered book..

Enjoy =)

Comments= Updates.

A now seven year old Cody walked home from a normal day of second grade. He had his backpack secured on his shoulders, and as it was winter a large coat tucked away his upper body from the harsh cold of the air around him. His nose had grown pink and his ears as well had adopted a flush. He sniffled as his feet padded along the side walk, stray clumps of snow crunched under his shoes.

Cody's gaze was focused on his fogged breath, the usually clear substance now a smoke color as it escaped his lungs and traveled up and out from his mouth. He smiled cheerfully; he had had a good day. His teacher hadn't called on him to much and he had successfully written his I's in cursive along the dotted lines of his paper.

Cody was pulled from his breath as he heard rapidly approaching feet from behind him. He turned his head and his eyes grow in size as the figures came into clear view, he turned and began to trample down the walkway towards his house just a lot faster. "AW- Cody! We just want to play!" He heard from behind him as the boys behind him quickened their pace to a sprint and caught the seven year old around his jacket hood and pulled him back. "What's the matter little Cody don't want to play with us fifth graders? The big boys." Said a taller boy, he had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a gap toothed grin. He had pulled Cody's pa ck off his shoulders and Cody watched it topple to the ground, it was buried in snow.

Cody shook his head and bent down to retrieve his backpack but was stopped when the blonde pushed him by his chest away and he fell to the snow covered lawn behind him. He winced at the frozen feeling that came across his backside and shook as he stood up. Tears had begun to rim his baby blue eyes and he sniffled rapidly."Leave me alone." He slurred and reached once more for his pack, his jacket had started to slide down his shoulders and it was giving Cody the uncomfortable chills.

"No…." The blonde spoke causing his two friends behind him to snicker and slap him cheerfully on the back.

"Hey, he said leave him alone!" Cody heard a familiar call and his head shot up, the tears disappeared.

"Randy." A whispered plea from Cody, it didn't go unheard by the blonde, and only seemed to give him another reason to pick on Cody.

"Aww, Randall you hang out with the small kids? He is cute isn't he." He ran a finger over Cody's cheek, Cody flinched back and glared, now that Randy was there he felt more bold, he pushed past the older boy and reached for his backpack, he shucked it over his shoulders and ran past the blonde and his friends to stand behind Randy.

" Have you nothing else to do but pick on kids younger than you? " Randy shot back and nodded for Cody to stay behind him. Cody had no problem with that.

The blonde couldn't come up with anything else to shoot back and Randy lifted his chin in a dare and the boy backed down. Randy's eyes bore in to the three as they walked past the two of them slowly and made their way back in the direction they came.

"Thank you Randy.." Cody smiled and watched as Randy held Cody's jacket closed and zipped it up for him.

"You shouldn't walk alone Cody." He spoke in a careful tone and draped his arm around Cody and guided him home.

"Ah, thank you Randy for bringing my son home." A cheerful Dusty greeted them at the door as they walked up.

"No problem sir… See you around Cody." Randy hugged his young friend before walking across the lawn to his own door.

"Thank you again Randy!"


	5. Airplanes and Crayons

**Notes: Hey guys! Lots of updating going on today. Because I'm home sick and cant seem to stay in bed… I've already been scolded by my dear boyfriend… But, I decided all my readers and reviewers disserve some updates, so here you are.**

**CHECK OUT BEAUTIFUL DANGER'S PREVIEW ON MY LIVEJOURNAL! Tell me what you think…**

**Reviews= Updates.**

**Enjoy.**

It was now the summer before Cody started fifth grade. He was a shocking nine years old already. This summer he would be joining his father once more on the road. He was ecstatic. Not only would he get to see his second family, all his dads' co-workers. But he would be spending the whole summer with Randy!

He was quickly shoving whatever he could get his small hands on into a duffle bag he would be taking with him. A goofy grin plastered to his face as he scampered around his room looking for things he thought would be fun for he and Randy to do while they were on the road.

So far Cody had packed, a deck of cards, two coloring books, and had shoved a large box of army men into his bag. He scowled as the deep green box took up sp much room he had no more space for his action figures. Cody jumped when he heard a loud laugh from behind him.

"Son, what are you doing?" Dusty walked into his youngest sons room and sat down on the bed next to the small bag.

"Packing dad, me and Randy need things to do so we can have fun!" and Cody turned away from his dad to search through his closet for a second bag to fit his belongings in.

"Son.." Dusty stood up and picked his son up and set him on his hip. "Randy won't be able to play during this trip, he'll be training with his dad." Dusty watched the confusion swallow the happy features on Cody's still child like face, something that would follow his son forever. Cody would never grow out of his child like demeanor; it's something that women and men alike would come to love about him.

"What do you mean!" Cody wiggled from of his fathers grasp and dropped the brown bag he had fished from his closet.

"Well-" Dusty kneeled down so that he was eye level with Cody. "Randy wants to become a wrestler like his daddy, and to do that he has to train and become really strong."

Cody thought over the words as deep as a nine year old could before he spoke "You mean, he wants to be really big like you? So he can beat up the bad guys!" The smile that highlighted his face earlier was back on.

Dusty smiled and ruffled Cody's downy soft hair as he stood up slowly. "So you see, you can take some of these toys out son, Randy needs to be able to concentrate on getting strong so he can beat up the bad guys."

Cody nodded in understanding and began pulling the large box of army men from his bag and his father followed suit with clothes he would need.

"All set." He and Cody walked down the stairs and out to meet the rest of the family and Randy and Bob.

"Hi Randy, good luck with the bad guys!" Cody smiled and hugged his friend.

Dusty laughed while Randy looked confused and hugged Cody back. "See you soon Codes."

They all piled into their respectful cars and were off.

The plane ride wasn't new to Cody, but that didn't mean he didn't get excited and terrified all the same every time the plane took off. He was sitting next to his father and brother, smushed in the middle, to afraid to sit by the window but not wanting to be near the isle claiming "But dad, what if someone comes by and snatches me while you and Dustin sleep!"

Randy and his father sat behind them and they laughed at the young boys protest and theory's. Cody was now sitting calmly in his seat, fold out table containing a coloring book and markers and crayons strewn about. Dustin slept and Dusty was turned around having a very passionate conversation with Randy's father.

Clear cup of apple juice in hand Cody left his coloring book and turned around in his seat to peer over the back. "Hi Randy" he whispered. Randy looked up from his airplane magazine, he was studying a very useful piece of work out equipment that he had no idea what was doing in an airplane magazine. He smiled as he could only see Cody's cobalt eyes over the seat, they smiled back at him.

"Hey Cody, having fun?" He tucked the magazine back into the slot it came from.

Cody pushed up onto the tips of his toes, stumbling he bumped into the table behind him and a crayon crashed to the floor. He looked behind him and jumped from his seat and rushed past his father to chase after the run away crayon. "No!"

Randy rolled his eyes and stood from his seat as Dusty did. "I got him sir." And he followed Cody down the length of the plane. "Cody, come back!"

Cody landed near an older woman. "Excuse me, can I have my crayon?" The older women looked down by her feet and smiled a smile only a grandmother could smile and leant down to pick up the rolling green crayon. "Here you go young man." Her voice was cracked as she spoke.

"Cody… Leave the women alone." Randy tugged on Cody's hand and pulled him back into him. "Sorry to have botherd you ma`am." Randy apologized as a pouting Cody struggled in his hold.

"No problem at all." She was still smiling as she watched the two boys make their way back the way they came.

"Cody, you don't just go running around planes, that's unsafe." Randy scolded as they made their way back to their seats. "Why don't you try and take a nap, we will be there soon." Randy guided Cody back to his seat.

"Yes dad." Cody mumbled and Randy growled low.

"Get some sleep Codes." And Randy was back in his seat as well.


End file.
